


I love you, he said

by LonelySunflower



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: And love, Fluff, JUST, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not much to say, Strangers to Lovers, there's not gonna be any angst I think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelySunflower/pseuds/LonelySunflower
Summary: Robbe is one his way to work when he meets someone that changes everything, it doesn't matter how hard he tries not to, he always ends up going back to the boy he craves
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. a mysterious stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiii  
> Omg, long time no see, first of all SORRY  
> I know I shouldn't apologize but still :)  
> I hope everyone is okay and safe  
> I don't know what this is but it's a start  
> Hope you'll enjoy

It’s been snowing like crazy the past few days. So, when he sees that brown haired guy walk in that immense street, surrounded by all this white snow, this bright and clear light, he recognizes him as an angel. _Why wouldn’t he be one? Aren’t angels supposed to look stunning?_

Robbe chuckles, suddenly realizing what he’s thinking about and how cringe it is.

Hearing this soothing laugh, the mysterious boy turns around, to see, what he would like to believe, is the most beautiful boy he has ever seen.

He has the tendency to fall in love with strangers he only sees once in his life, but this one, he’s not like everyone. He has that kind of brightness in him, one of those which can make you eyes twinkle at any moment. Sander stops, sits on a bench and just waits. He waits for him to do whatever he pleases. He wants this angelic boy to join him but unfortunately, Robbe’s too shy for this.

Indeed, he is everything but used to so much attention. He can feel Sander’s burning eyes when he passes by the bench he is seated on. It takes him everything not to look at him. But he knows, he knows that if he glances at him at least once and their eyes meet, he’ll never be able to forget him and that’s not what he wants. He walks away, as Sander watches him.

Every step he takes is like a knife into his heart. He doesn’t know why but he feels like he’s never going to be able to erase the boy’s face from his mind. It tears him apart but he shouldn’t expose himself to so much pain, he knows the consequences aren’t all glitter and happiness. He’s been through it.

Moving on, who’s Robbe? What’s his life? Well, that morning, he was walking to work. The boy is really excited, he has a whole new life, he had to break free from his old one because as you can imagine he felt trapped in it, he was ruled by his feelings and at one point, it became more toxic than it brought him happiness. So Robbe started fresh in a new city, Paris. When he took the decision to move here, he didn’t really know why Paris, he just felt like it was the right place to be this time of his life. He hadn’t had much time to explore this city but he was planning to and maybe, he could meet a beautiful Parisian that could show him his city.

Yes, Robbe was still open to find love but he was also really focused on his work as a scenarist. He used to work at a nursery but realized soon enough that his life wasn’t about healing people with drugs but with love, with images and messages that could speak to people’s hearts and souls. That’s why he made this choice, he was tired of having to look at people who are in physical pain, he was getting bored of this job, he came to the conclusion that, cinema is an art that is in continuing change and therefore, he’ll probably never get bored of it, or at least, he hoped so.

He’s currently working on this new project, “The secrets of the Manor”, he knows it isn’t a big production but he doesn’t care, I mean, we all have to start somewhere.

When he arrived to set, he was greeted by all the cameramen who he appreciates a lot, sometimes he doesn’t feel like he’s at the right place because everyone here is so professional and the tiniest things can make him break a laugh but he was told that it also helps making people feel more comfortable. As you can now picture it, Robbe is surrounded by plenty of amazing people with huge hearts. And even if he has all of this, he can’t help but feel like something’s missing. He doesn’t have that much of a family and of course no boyfriend. Isn’t he deserving of love? That’s one of the questions that he asks himself every day. But this morning after walking away, he was hit by the sudden need to hug someone, the run after this boy, so he did. When he came back, the mysterious guy that was so easy to see in this white landscape was gone.

So yeah, this morning when our lonely by arrived to set, he wasn’t in his best mood…until he saw him, once again.

Robbe’s standing at the coffee machine and yet again, he feels those burning eyes on his body. He searches all around him, suddenly feeling a rush of adrenaline through his body. _What if he’s here? What if he walked after me? No, he wouldn’t, is he that dedicated? Do I even want to see him? Am I hallucina-_

Robbe’s thoughts stop right when he sees him, leaning against the frame of whatever door he’s next to. If I can be honest, Robbe doesn’t care about that door? He has the purest green eyes Robbe has ever seen, they’re almost crystal clear and so…so comforting, Robbe takes some time to admit it to himself, something like 3 seconds but he knows he’s not going to be able to look at anything today but these hypnotic eyes of his. All he wants is to run to this boy, to ask him his name but he is in conflict because breaking the moment would be such a loss.

He still does it, he breaks the moment and tries to act like nothing happened, like he’s not half in love with the boy that’s standing in front of him, like this morning, he didn’t even acknowledge his presence. The pressure, the way his heartbeat is so fast. He doesn’t know if he loves this sensation or not but he still has to deal with it anyway. He goes to him and says “hi”

A word to which Sander chuckles and says “hi” back.

They both have no clue what they’re doing, they know that as long as it feels right, there’s nothing to worry about.


	2. the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii  
> thank you to everyone for being so excited about this  
> I love you all so much, I hope you'll enjoy❤!!

After a quick discussion, the boys were asked to come back on set.

Robbe stood there for approximately 3 hours, the only person he was able to look at was Sander, the name that he had just learned. He kept making weird faces, even when the cameras were recording, just to make Robbe laugh. At some point, the crew kind of got tired if it and told Sander to take a little walk. A request at which Robbe chuckled, causing Sander to grin.

It’s funny how someone can bright up your day, it can be their presence, their words, their kindness. Sometimes it’s a laugh, an image, anything, it depends on what you’re attentive about.

Because, see, this morning our lonely boy was getting sad, this immense city, he wanted it to be filled with people, with laughter but there wasn’t any of it. There was only Sander. Maybe he’s the one that’s going to bring some laughter in Robbe’s life. At least that’s what he looks forward to, even if he barely knows him.

7PM

When they finish their day, Robbe waits for Sander. He can’t just let him go, they’re probably going to see each other again tomorrow but who cares, life’s uncertain and they both have to make the most of it, and most importantly, follow their hearts.

“No...” Sander says, a bright smile on his face.

“What”

“Don’t tell me you were waiting for me”

Robbe blushes a little “I- yeah, I can leave you alone if you want”

“That’s clearly not what I meant, come” Sander takes Robbe’s arm and starts walking.

Robbe can clearly see that he has an idea but what idea. “Where are we going”

“Somewhere” Sander only turns around to pronounce this word and starts walking again, faster.

7:32Pm

They finally stop in front of a huge café. Sander has noticed that Robbe’s not from here and he wants to show him the places he appreciates the most.

Robbe asks with huge eyes “A café? Is that a date?”

Sander snorts “Well, I was going to say that I could make you live the whole French experience _but_ you can actually call it a date too”

“Oh my god I’m so- I’m sorry” Robbe laughs at himself and blushes more and more

Sander looks at him with tender eyes “Don’t worry, I’d rather go on _dates_ with honest people, with you actually.”

Robbe’s mouth falls agape, he takes some time to recover from what he’s just been told before saying “So, let’s go in”

It’s beautiful inside, still desert but Sander’s being makes it feel a little warmer. The twinkling lights on the wall make a Sander look like he’s made of gold and the grey of the sky makes his eyes so intense. As to what he’s talking about, it makes him look so gorgeous, he keeps talking about acting, how he got in it, his favorite actors and movies, a discussion they both share with so much enthusiasm since Robbe’s passioned about this too. Then at some point, Sander talks about this huge project he had to make a cartoon movie. He says he has a sister, a detail Robbe thinks is so cute, especially because of the little smile that talking about her brought to his lips. Robbe, so enamored, continues asking about the cartoon movie Sander wanted to release and Sander actually has his drawings in his bag. “I’ve never showed them to anyone, please be kind, I know I’m not the best at it but I try my best”

Robbe, worried that has been too pushy with Sander asks him another time if he’s sure he really wants to show him this. A question to which the boy answers “I wouldn’t have given it to you if I wasn’t fully sure I wanted you to take a look at it.”

So, he starts scrolling through the pages, sometimes he lifts his head up to meet Sander’s eyes, he looks shocked, what he sees is unbelievable. He really didn’t expect this and the surprise on his face makes Sander go really shy.

“I know it’s bad”

Robbe, so captivates by all the talent these drawings are made of, doesn’t even hear Sander speaking, or at least it takes him some time to understand what he’s saying. When he finally gets it, he answers as quickly as possible.

“Sander do you have any idea how good this is?”

“Really?”

“Yes, really, you’re really talented, this is amazing.”

“Anyway, I don’t really want to show it to anyone”

11:45PM

“Boys, you have to go home, we’re closing”

And looking around Sander and Robbe realized that everyone was gone and chairs had already been set on the tables. They hadn’t realized it, too focused on the moment.

When they get to Robbe’s place he says “I didn’t know I’d meet a multi-talented person today”

“Stopppp, you’re so cringe”

“Yeah, but you like it”

They try to come up with some kind of conversation but at some point, they have to let go. At least they know they’re going to see each other on set. They can at least hold on to this.

“Good night Robbe, I’d be glad to go on another _date_ with you”

“STOP making fun of meeee”

“I can’t, it was literally the cutest thing you could’ve done on a first da-”

“I said stop” Robbe says, covering Sander’s mouth with his hand. Not realizing how close he is now.

They look at each other and naturally hug, as if it’s meant to be like this.

“Have a good night”

“You too”

Robbe watches Sander as he walks backwards in the street, still looking at him. It’s intense until Sander stumbles on something and almost falls. They both laughs little and Sander grins, for the hundredth time tonight. They both feel at piece, everything is coming in place.

Sander gets in his apartment and just assumes that the best he could do is lay in bed to fantasize about Sander instead of sleeping and honestly, no one can blame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooo, how was it?  
> Again, thank you for being so invested and kind❤🥺  
> It really does mean the world to me  
> As always, Comments and kudos are very appreciated❤
> 
> Love you ❤ Stay safe ❤ Wear a mask
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ ironymane


	3. Long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!!   
> here's a new chapter  
> I hope everyone's doing good  
> I hope you'll enjoy❤

This morning, when he wakes up, Robbe finds his roommate in the living room. And even though he’s scared it could be annoying, he feels the urge to tell her everything about Sander.

She’s called Angelique and it suits her so well. She is, indeed, angelic. She was the first person to reach out to Robbe when he said that he had to find a place to live. She’s literally the best Robbe could’ve hoped for, she lights up the mood whenever she enters a room. Its’ like a magnetic power that she has. When they finally got to meet each other in real life, Robbe and Angelique kind of had a “love at first sight” moment. They found each other as friends and since that special day, they share everything together.

Robbe brags for so long about Sander and his big green eyes, his funny side, the way they couldn’t help but flirt yesterday night and just the way everything feels natural between the both of them.

“Damn, you’re really in love aren’t you. AFTER ONE DAY” She says trying to make Robbe realize how fast it is even if she knows that he does that a lot actually

“Well, what can I do or even say? I can’t get him out of m mind and we basically work together.”

“Pfff” She only makes this sound to make it seem like she’s annoyed, she makes Robbe think about his friend, Zoe that he has back in Belgium, she’s like a third mom to him.

“Angel?”

“Yeah?”

“I can tell you about anything can’t I?”

“Of course, you can”

“What if…What if I’m scared to fall in love with him?” He says, his eyes full of worry

“Why would you be scared?”

“I’m scared of losing him”

“Robbe…You can’t live if you always expect the worst. I know your past relationships weren’t the best but you can’t say no to the love you feel because you’re scared of losing someone. We all go through breakups, it happens.”

“Yeah, but what if I couldn’t survive this one”

Angelique has enormous eyes when she realizes how much her best friend loves this boy already “Well, Robbe, if you’re so scared of losing him, your heart is scared of losing love. Follow your heart, give in, see where it leads you and whatever happens, even if I’m not him or if I’m not much-”

“Hey, you mean more than you think to me” Robbe says putting an arm on her shoulder

“That’s not the point, you have to live. Maybe you can take things slow so you two don’t hurt yourselves too much if something happens someday but as I can see it, letting go this kind of love is everything but taking care of yourself and you own feelings. You’ll suffer more of his absence if you idealize what his presence is.”

“I’ll see, thank you”

“So, Coffee?” She says with a funny glance

“You know I always need this” Robbe says, laughing

Angelique smiles then finally says “You’ll bring this boy of yours here someday, so I can see him”

“Well, okay _MOM_ ”

\-----------------------------

After his morning coffee, as he normally does, Robbe heads to work. When he arrives in a certain street, he sees Sander looking at him from his bench, standing up and coming up to him.

“Walk with me?” Sander asks

“Definitely”

And the streets finally seem brighter, Sander outshines the world. Robbe has felt it before but he can feel it now more than ever.

For work today, Robbe and Sander have to shoot the hardest scenes and it’s going to be really exhausting, for the both of them.

“Do you want to go watch a movie after work, maybe that would make us feel better” Sander asks with a grin on his face.

“Yeah, anytime with you can make me feel better”

Sander, who was not expecting this kind of comment blushes so much that he turns completely red. Robbe tries not to react too much but he can’t help himself, he put his hands on his mouth and starts laughing. Sander obviously knows he’s laughing so he grabs Robbe’s hands to try and take them out of his face “Are you making fun of me?”

“I-I would N-never” Robbe says, his laughter cutting his words in half

They, as expected and up creating a mess around them. When they finally come back to their senses, they spot someone looking at them, the person’s arms are crossed.

“We’re about to start shooting, I give you 3 minutes to calm down”

When they’re finally gone, Robbe and Sander look at each other and laugh

“Come on let’s get in”

\-----------------------

They’ve finally finished, Sander had to cry in one of the scenes, he feels extremely drained. When he finally gets out, he finds Robbe outside, looking at the moon. He barely can feel his muscles, his hands, his body. He throws himself in Robbe’s arms and starts crying. Because everything was just way too intense today.

“Hey…” Not even 2 seconds have passed when Robbe realizes what’s happening. He takes Sander’s face in between the palms of his hands. “Hey, calm down okay it was just a big day”

“Can I stay with you?”

“Of course”

“No, I mean can I stay at your place” Sander clarifies and at first Robbe doesn’t know what to say but of course Sander can stay. Angelique wanted to meet him after all.

“Come with me, let’s go home” Robbe says, placing a peck on Sander’s forehead.

\-----------------------

They get back at the flat together, as soon as they arrive, Robbe prepares clothes and a bath for Sander so he can feel comfortable.

“So, I got you a towel and everything you need, I’ll wait for you outside. Call me if you want to talk to me”

Robbe gets back in the living room where he finds Angel who he hadn’t even seen in the rush he was

“You know I told you to bring him here but I didn’t think it would happen so soon” she says ironically

“ahah” Robbe fakes a laugh with all the sarcasm that he possibly has “We had a huge day; he was feeling pretty bad so I figured I’d brought him here.”

“Don’t worry, I know what you’d be able to do _for the boys”_ They both laugh for a while but Robbe suddenly becomes serious again.

“I’m afraid he’s not just a boy” He says as his eyes start twinkling.

“Robbe?” Sander calls from the bathroom

“I’m coming”

Robbe stands up and as he starts walking, he hears “Go get you man” he laughs silently.

“Hey, do you feel better?”

“Thank you” That’s Sander’s only answer

“Come I’ll give you my room for tonight” Robbe says while leading Sande to the bedroom “I’ll sleep on the couch”

“Robbe I won’t let you sleep on the couch you can sleep with me, or I can sleep on the couch but this is your place”

“I…Are you sure?”

“100% sure” Sander says with kind eyes

“I’ll go say goodnight to my flat mate then I’ll join you”

“Okay”

Sander gets in bed as Robbe gets out of the room then comes back and gets in bed too.

“I’ll bring you back home tomorrow morning so you can garb some clothes to change” Robbe says with a really low voice

Sander, already half asleep doesn’t really think about what he says, answers “I’m already home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> Thank you so much for all the support I've gotten since I came back, I missed this so much  
> Take care of yourself!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very appreciated❤
> 
> Love you ❤ Stay safe ❤ Wear a mask
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ ironymane

**Author's Note:**

> so...  
> I guess I'm a little roasted, I'll try to finish this fic though it's going to be little chapters because I don't have much time on my hands but I hope you'll like it no matter what  
> Stay safe, love you and don't forget your mask  
> take care of yourselves❤


End file.
